The present invention relates to a variable width field implement to be used in an agricultural field.
Prior art devices have shown field implements wherein the implement elements are attached to a bar and the bar can be rotated relative to the direction of travel. However, in these prior art devices, the element axis would rotate with the bar, causing the axis of the implement element to be at an angle that was not parallel to the direction of travel of the implement. Also, the path distance between implement elements could be adjusted manually, but it could not be altered by a simple rotation of a wing assembly.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide an improved variable width field implement.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a variable width field implement having a path distance between the implement elements which is adjustable through the pivotal movement of a wing assembly.
It is a further objective of this invention that the element axis of the implement elements retain an orientation that is parallel to the direction of travel of the implement throughout the swinging movement of the wing assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a variable width field implement that is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.